


What Happened After the Mission

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney complains about a boring mission.  John eases his complaints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened After the Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Danvers wanted to know what happened after a boring mission.

"That was the most boring mission ever," Rodney said, dropping onto his back on John's bed with his arms outstretched, which meant they hung over the sides.

"Boring is good. Boring means no one got hurt," John pointed out, taking off his vest and draping it over the back of his desk chair.

"My ass fell asleep."

John laughed. "You should exercise it more."

"It's still tingling. I hate that feeling."

Stepping into the bathroom to check his hair in the mirror, John said, "Rubbing usually helps."

"I am not going to rub my own ass."

Satisfied that the boredom hadn't damaged his hair, John moved back into the main room. "Why not?"

"Because it'd be like jerking off."

"Which you do."

"Of course I do, but I don't do it in your quarters."

"So go rub your ass in your room."

"But then I can't complain about the boring mission."

John snorted out a laugh. "Your life is so complicated."

"It is," Rodney said mournfully. "It really is."

"You can always go to the infirmary."

"And ask Carson to rub my ass? I don’t think so."

Deciding it couldn't hurt to offer, John patted Rodney's hip. "Roll over."

"Why?"

"Do you want your tingling ass rubbed or not?"

"Oh," Rodney said. Then he looked directly into John's eyes. "OH." He rolled over.

Rodney had the kind of full, curving ass that John loved. Ignoring the cock hardening in his pants, John straddled the back of Rodney's thighs and dug in with his fingers, pressing them into supposedly tingling muscle.

"Mmmm," Rodney said. "That feels good."

"Tingling going away?" John cupped one cheek in his hand and rubbed lightly. Yup, Rodney's ass curved really, really nicely.

"A little."

"Maybe it'd work better on bare skin?" John suggested his cock twitching a little at the thought..

"Good idea."

John moved back so Rodney could rise up on his knees and undo his pants. He shoved them down around his thighs and John straddled him again. Rodney's ass was even paler than the rest of him, almost blindingly white. But his skin was warm. John caressed him gently, rubbing and pressing.

Rodney wiggled.

John wondered what it would feel like to have Rodney wiggling around his cock. "Um, Rodney?"

Looking over his shoulder at John, Rodney said, "Yeah?"

"How is your ass feeling?"

"It's, um, tingly."

"Annoying tingly or good tingly?"

"More good tingly."

"Cool," John said, tracing the space between Rodney's cheeks with both thumbs, hinting at how he could part them.

"Oh."

"This is why you threw yourself on my bed and bitched about your ass, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe," John repeated and leaned down to lick a stripe along Rodney's crease.

"Okay, yes, definitely."

"Does that mean I should get out some lube?" John asked, not lifting his head so his breath ghosted over Rodney's skin.

"Yes, yes that would be a good idea. Very good."

With a small slap to that perfect ass, John rose from the bed and went into the bathroom, returning with a bottle of baby oil.

Rodney was sitting up on the bed, untying his boots so he could remove his pants. "Is that baby oil?"

"You ever try to sneak Astroglide onto a military base?"

"Good point." Standing, Rodney pushed his pants and boxers to the floor and giving John a nice look at a thick, attractive cock. Then he lay back down on his stomach. "Come on, what are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?"

"Rodney, your socks are still on."

"So's my shirt. Now, come on."

Sighing, John began undoing his thigh holster.

"No, no, leave it on. Just open your pants."

"Do you have something against nudity?" John asked, but he stopped undoing his holster.

"No, why would you think that?"

"No reason," John said with a shake of his head, and climbed onto the bed between Rodney's spread legs. Squirting some baby oil onto the top of Rodney's crack, John watched it run down between his cheeks.

"Hey, that tickles."

John squeezed some more onto Rodney's skin, then traced the path the oil was following with his fingers. Reaching Rodney's entrance, he pushed a fingertip inside.

"Oh," Rodney said. "That's good."

John pushed deeper and Rodney wiggled around his finger. It was kind of cool, so John pushed some more, watching his finger disappear into Rodney's hole. Rodney was smooth inside. Smooth and tight, John turned his finger.

"Are you meditating back there or something?" Rodney looked over his shoulder.

Glaring, John shoved his finger in all the way, finding Rodney's prostate easily, smiling with satisfaction when Rodney gasped.

Rodney lifted himself up onto his knees. His hole was slightly pink and it stretched beautifully when John added a second finger. Drawing his fingers back, John eased them inside again, gently fucking Rodney. "Still tingling?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I need something bigger."

"How big?"

"About seven inches."

John frowned at the erection pushing against his pants. "Huh. I'm not sure I have anything that short."

Rodney looked over his shoulder at John. "I have a ruler."

"I'll settle for a condom."

Opening a pocket on his vest, Rodney held out a foil packet, his other hand still on the bed. John took it from him, brushing his fingers over Rodney's. Then he tore it open and unrolled the latex over his cock. Then he poured a fistful of baby oil and slicked it over the condom. "Ready?"

Rodney wiggled his ass back and forth. "What do you think?"

"I think it's easier to hit a stationary target," he said, stilling Rodney with a hand on his hip. Lining up his cock and Rodney's hole, he pushed.

"Ow."

John stopped.

"Sorry," Rodney said, looking over his shoulder. "It's been awhile. Just…" He waved his hand in a small circle.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"Okay." John pushed in a little more, groaning at the feel of Rodney squeezing him.

"Wait."

John stopped.

Rodney shifted onto his elbows, pushing his ass higher into the air.

The change in angle seemed to loosen things up and John slid in further.

"That's better," Rodney sighed.

John drew back a little and then pushed back in, using short, partial thrusts to open Rodney up. When Rodney started moving with him, he let himself slide deeper, reaching around to take hold of Rodney's cock.

"Oh, oh, yeah, that's good," Rodney said, practically chanting the words in time with their movements.

It was good. Rodney's ass tight around him and Rodney's cock thick and hard in his hand, it was better than good.

They moved together easily, finding the rhythm, taking one another higher with every caress.

Biting his lip to distract him from the pleasure coming from his cock, he stroked Rodney faster, determined to make Rodney come first. When he did it was like being caught in a vice, a vice that howled and clenched around his cock and then let go, again and again, stopping John from thrusting until Rodney relaxed around him. Then he pushed in hard and deep, hips snapping back and forth until he emptied himself into the condom and collapsed on Rodney's back.

"I think we need more boring missions," Rodney said.

"Me, too," John said, nodding his agreement, his cheek resting between Rodney's shoulderblades.

"Hey, watch the whisker burn."

"Sorry," John muttered, kissing he abraded skin.

"You could pull out and lay down next to me, you know."

"I could," John said making it sound as though he had to think about it. Taking hold of the condom, he gently withdrew from Rodney's ass. Rodney moved onto his side, creating space for John next to him. Removing the condom and tying it off, John stretched far enough to drop it into the small trash can near his desk. Then he settled onto his back and smiled up at Rodney. "Hey."

Rodney smiled back. "Hey."

"So you have a thing for thigh holsters."

"Not really. I have a thing for thighs."

John pointed at him. "Me, too."

"How do you feel about kissing?"

"Depends on the person." Lifting his head, John pressed his lips to Rodney's. "In your case, I think I'll like it."

Settling half on top of John, Rodney said, "Good," and kissed him again.

"But you're taking off your socks next time."

"Fine, fine, I'll indulge your weird foot fetish," Rodney muttered between kisses.

John considered pointing out that wanting the person you were having sex with to be naked was hardly a fetish, then decided it wasn't worth the argument. Not when he could distract Rodney with kisses and slide his hands under Rodney's shirt.


End file.
